LOVE,LUST,LIES AND THE DEAD
by DarkRebelGirl
Summary: CHANGE TITLE. wild teens . dead parents . sex . stupidity . teen pregnacy . Chaos. Alots of choas . If you are a flamer Get to hell out.
1. Painful tryouts

I wrote this story was because I thinking of the Oct. and Sept. issues of Shonen Jump and It had Neji and his dad from the past.Don't worry this isn't all about Neji , mainly it has alot to do Sasuke and his clan,Gaara and the Kazekage,Naruto and Yondaime and the Sandaime.

Deidre242: Hell have no fury..mmmaaahhhaaaa!

Itachi: That is so not evil

Deidre242:You know you remind me of Inuyasha'sBrother ,Sesshomaru, but for awhile you loved your little brother,Sasuke.

Itachi:Yeah..And I'm still waiting for him to fight me..slowass

Deidre242:"sign.."Itachi is sssooo sexy.

**I am truely sorry about any grammar issues**.

and...**people don't reveiw ! if it's about spelling. please IT's ANNOYING**

AND NO FLAMES. OR ITACHI DIES

I don't own Naruto but If I did...uh..I..would..make Lee's brows less bushy..yeah less

Chapter summary: Football tryouts. Hizashi,The Kazekage,Sandaime,Yondaime and the Uchiha clan including Itachi come back to life.

Sasuke also had a Heart attack.

**Painful Tryouts**

**Sasuke's POV**

The afternoon announcements: ATTENTION! All football players and Cheerleaders

Tryouts are today. Football Players report to the footbal field . Cheerleaders report to the Gym. Have a good day.

"I'm tryingout"

"Whatever,Uchiha" saidNeji. Neji thinks his clan is better than mine what a ass.

"I heard Naruto was tryingout too." I said

"He is" said Neji

"Naruto is big enough to tryout,his fatass"

"I HEARD THAT SASUKE"

"Whatever,Naruto"

"Iam going to the locker room to get dress" said Naruto

In Tsunade's Office

A knock came upon the Door

"Come in"

It was Jiraiya.

"Guess what"said Jiraiya

"what"answer Tsunade asked un-interested

"look who I founded"he said

sevarl very well know people walked in.

Tsunade gasped loudly

"OH!MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIVE IT!"

The Yomdaime and Sandaime,The Kazekage,The Uchiha clan and half the Hyuga clan.

"How " She asked.

"We were just brought back to life"Said Yondaime

"Never mind that where's..."

"Who Sasuke,Naruto,Gaara,Kankaro, Temari ,Konohamaru and Neji"

"yes"

"I don't really know but I'll check Naruto's cellphone"

Cellphone

Naruto: Hello?

Tsunade: Naruto,I need you over at the office now!

Naruto:but,I am at the football tryouts and I am run 15 laps

Tsunade:Good maybe you would lose some weigh,

Naruto:WHY IS EVERYBODY PICKING AT MY WEIGH

Tsunade:Is Konohmaru and the others with you

Naruto:Yeah and you are using my left over minutes.

Tsunade:I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR MINUTES

Naruto: I GOT TO GO!

"looks like we'll have to go to the tryouts,at least we can see how they play football"

At tryouts

After ranning almost 20 laps then ran 12 Suicides(yesOUcH)

Then Tsunade and the others arrived.

Sasuke had the ball he was about to tackle Gaara.

Gaara wrestled Sasuke to the ground and stole the ball and made a touchdown.

Neji was sit on the bench,with a hat on. Once again Sasuke had a the ball but he didn't notice Naruto about was about to tackle him.Naruto slamed his **heavy** body on to Sasuke.

Sasuke fell to the ground.

"WWWaAAhHH! DANMMIT NARUTO I THINK YOU BROKEn 3 OR FIVE OF OF MY RIBBS AND MY SPINE ! YOU BROKEN MY SPINE!MY SPINE"Sasuke screamed.

Neji was laughing.

Tsunade checked Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke, Naruto broke all your ribs and I don't know where your spine"said Tsunade

"MY SPINE IT'S GONE! GGGOONEE! NARUTO YOU FATASS"

"AAHH!I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to"

"hhhaaahh WE FOOLED YOU'

Sasuke got off the ground.

"hey! Neji why you of all people are wearing a hat?"

Hizashi notice Neji and was surpraised how big he was.(18 years old)

"Do you real want to know"

everybody nodded.

Neji shyly took his hat off.

Everybody gasped.

"AWSOME! A NEW HAIR CUT"shouted Naruto

Neji's hair use to be down to his ass,now around the neck

Sasuke srub Neji on the head.

"you asshole,you got a haircut"said Sasuke

"I have to go home to start a diet said Naruto

"I have to go on a date" Said Neji

"me too"

everybody went home

"Don'T worry guys,I will just let you, guys hang around until they Figure it out"said Tsunade

"Is happy as they are they don't real care"said Jiraiya

please review


	2. Naruto's car short charpter

HHHAaAA! Happy birthday to Me! Me and Kakashi's birthdays are right next to each other.

His birthday is September 15 and Mine is September 16. BBBAAAHHH! (runs around)

Kakashi:YO

Deidre 242: Happy Birthday Kakashi.

Kakashi: No. My birthday was yesterday.

Deidre: Serverts! bring me Neji.

Serverts,Sakura and Ino dragged Neji in.

Neji: WHAT YOU WANT NOW!

Deidre 242:I said I wanted Neji for my Birthday

Itachi: Stupid Hyuga.

Neji:You and your stupid baby brother are asshole.

Sasuke:Who you calling baby brother

Deidre 242: SHUTE UP

Kakashi: this teach us a lesson

Neji: Hyuga clan kick ass

Itachi: Sasuke is a weakling

Sasuke: Itachi is gay

Deidre 242:Yes,no and NO! Hyuga clan and Uchiha clan can NOT be in the same room together I hate to see what would if Hiashi and Fugaku was here.

Itachi and Sasuke: Dad!

Neji: Lord Haishi!

Deidre 242 and Kakashi : OH!SHIT!

I don't own Naruto but If I did ...I would marry...Neji,Itachi,Naruto,Sasuke and Itachi.

Charpter Summary: Naruto get a car vey short.

My SWEET RIDE!

Yondaime was tried of sitting in the side lines,he want to meet Naruto for real.

Yondaime decided to going see Naruto by himself .Tsunade trys to stop him but it didn't work.

"You can't just go over to Naruto and say hey i'm your daddy,"

"well, I'm tried of watching"

Then they heard a car horn.

"It's probaly Sasuke "

Outside

The was V6 Toyota it was dark blue with white strips and spinners. On the passenger side out came Sasuke. And on the driver side out came Naruto.

"hey,Sasuke nice Car it's hot" said Tsunade

"yeah she's a beauty"

Naruto punchs Sasuke in the back of the head.

"Asshole it's my Car"He shouted

" That's impossible,If you picked a it would would have been Orange and have something about ramen on it"

"You're talking about my cell phone"

"If this is Naruto's car where is Sasuke's car "asked Tsunade

" In the shop I'm having it painted black and put my name on it"

"Anyway,I was going to take him to get his car"said Naruto.

please review don't get angry


	3. Naughty Asami

****

I Watch this show called Samurai Deeper Kyo . I love it's Theme song "Ao No Requiem" . And then there's two other shows that are called Peacemaker and Chrono Crusade. Peacemaker's Ending theme song is ok but that pig is ssoo cute AND It's beginning theme song ROCK:).Chrono Crusade's Ending theme song is good too. AND there Inuyasha's Ending theme song "Come" that my favorite.

Chouji: You mean cute like me.

Deidre 242: EEwwW! hell no!

Chouji: You hate me!waaahh!

Deidre 242: No! I don't hate you,you're funny

Chouji: "sniff"

Deidre 242: But I hate Sakura and Ino,Bitchs.

I don't own Naruto But If I did would ...Gaara less scary he made my little cousin cry,he scares me and my cousins.

Charpter summary : House party and Gaara's girlfriend,Asami will be a bad little girl.

**(Rap music will be in this charpter)**

(**Huge Note: I -AM-SORRY-FOR-ANY-GAMMAR-PROLBEMS**)

(**Huge note: Is a last minute change, I put Hiashi in too,No FAMES) **

**(Warning: this charpter will look very long due to the lyrics but if you wish to read the"lemon part" READ!). **

**AND DO NOT I MEAN DO NOT ,COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT ASAMI'S NAME **

**EVERYBODY IS NOT GOOD AT JAPENESE NAMES **

Naughty Asami

Yondaime,Sandaime,Fugaku,Itachi,Mikoto,Hiashi,Hizashi and the Kazekage secretly

followed the teens aroud every where they went and found out that they were just normal,Stupid,Bad,Preverted and Crazy teens.Even Gaara who was tramatized for life,look normal is can be. And he even had a girlfriend, Asami Hikita of the Hikita clan. (Don't Complain)

Sasuke was over at Naruto's apartment changing cloths.

Sasuke had on a Blue shirt that said "I'm with Stupid " in white letters and grey pants down to the bottom of this shoes with a chain and on the side the Uchiha crest( I'm sick on that).

And Naruto had on a Red shirt that was unbuttoned and another shirt that said "I'm with a Asshole" and Red pants with the Konoha village symbol on the side.

"Naruto where's your ramen"Asked Sasuke

"You jackass,I am on a diet remember"

"Oh ..yeah I remember"

"I hate you,Sasuke"

"I Love you,Naruto"

"EeWW!YOU Gay prick!

Naruto left the house with Sasuke in it.

"Cool lett's see what I can steal" Sasuke pick up Naruto's 60inch Flat screen TV.

9:45 p.m;Inside Tenten's Mansion(SHE rich)

"House party"Tenten screamed with about 300 people around her.

"DJ Shino, start cracking" she order

"YO"he said

Shino first played (a/n: one of my favorites)

**NELLY FURTADO**

**"Promiscuous"**  
**(feat. Timbaland)**

**_N:_ Am I throwin you off?  
Nope  
_N:_ Didn't think so **

How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

_N:_ You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

_N:_ You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

_Chorus_  
Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

_N:_ Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

_N:_ Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

_Verse_  
_N:_ Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through

_N:_ I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

_N:_ I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

I want you on my team  
_N:_ So does everybody else.

Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

_N:_ What kind of girl do you take me for?

_Chorus_  
Don't be mad, don't get mean  
_N:_ Don't get mad, don't be mean

Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
_N:_ Don't get mad, don't be mean

Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

Bring that on  
_N:_ You know what I mean

Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like

Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

_Chorus_  
Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want

_N:_ Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

_N:_ Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

then Shino played (MY FAVORITE song AHHH) 0o0

**"Shoulder Lean"Young Dro**  
**(feat. T.I.)**

**_Chorus: T.I. - 2X_  
Let me see you bounce right to left and let your shoulder lean  
Let your shoulder lean, just let your shoulder lean  
Ay, get it right, two step and let your shoulder lean, let your shoulder lean  
Just let your shoulder lean **

_Verse 1_  
Dro...I'm clean in this bitch  
Now I'm finna shoulder lean in this bitch  
Nigga buck..carbon 15 in this bitch  
This Grand Hustle team of kings is gettin' rich  
I lean and get lit, lima bean 6  
I take breath, the opposite of Primatine Mist  
I ride 26 and let my 9 screen "flip"  
Dro be watchin' Oprah, Mac, 9 up in a clip  
Triple black Phantom nigga nah it ain't Tip  
With Lucky charm diamonds and man but nah it ain't Flip  
K bounce..ok then I let my shoulder lean  
And I bet my car talk, and I bet my motor clean  
Suicide doors, Brown Rover look like pok n bean  
Erybody know me in the club cuz they smokin' me..Dro  
Hoes scopin' me, ice come from Bo Bareeton  
Hundred carats have 'em froze for an eon  
Red, black, and white Chevy now I'm ridin' Deion  
Put them lights off in my rims, now I'm ridin' neon  
Our cars look like cra-yon, hoes know I'm the man though  
I can shoulder lean... ionno how to dance thooooo

_Chorus_

_Verse 2_  
First I let my wheels spin, then I let my screen fall  
Then I let my trunk beat at Greenbriar Mall, tall  
And then I pimp a hoe, take a bitch to Berlin  
Bitch break niggaz, after that we fuck they girlfriend  
My girl got a girlfriend, Chevy blue like whirlwind  
Nigga it's a drought on that boy, so I got that girl in  
Pearl Bent', cockin' hammer, Arm & Hammer propaganda  
Bitches think I'm pimpin' and leanin' in salamander sandels  
Dirty South hot cuz Atlanta.. show niggaz with ammo  
We ride Phantom, holla shawty for grammar  
Yep, now I be on TV, BET, out the channel  
Hood nigga from Bankhead, I stay by Grandma Nana  
I lay by my banana, dumpin' and punkin' monkeys  
Don't nobody live with my mom but a bunch of junkies  
Throw me the donkey, bitch I ride glaze on the haze  
Gator green Chevy, gator gut, alligator J's

_Chorus_

_8X_  
Lean, lean

Get ya shoulder shawty

_Chorus_

**Let me see you bounce right to left and let your shoulder lean  
Let your shoulder lean, just let your shoulder lean  
Ay, get it right, two step and let your shoulder lean, let your shoulder lean  
Just let your shoulder lean  
**

Yondaime,Sandaime,Fugaku,Itachi,Mikoto,Hiashi,Hizashi and the Kazekage watch their children go insantly to "Shoulder lean".

Hinata dance up on Naruto like all the other girls and her parents didn't approve of this.

Then Shino played a love song.

**"Be Without You"**

I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Oooo (oh, oh, oh, oh) oooo

Chemistry was crazy from the get-go  
Neither one of us knew why  
We didn't build nothing overnight  
Cuz a love like this takes some time  
People swore it off as a phase  
Said we can't see that  
Now from top to bottom  
They see that we did that (yes)  
It's so true that (yes)  
We've been through it (yes)  
We got real sh (yes)  
See baby we been...

Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)  
Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

I got a question for ya  
See I already know the answer  
But still I wanna ask you  
Would you lie? (no)  
Make me cry? (no)  
Do somethin' behind my back and then try to cover it up?  
Well, neither would I, baby  
My love is only your love (yes)  
I'll be faithful (yes)  
I'm for real (yes)  
And with us you'll always know the deal  
We've been...

Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)  
Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

See this is real talk  
I'm always stay (no matter what)  
Good or bad (thick and thin)  
Right or wrong (all day everyday)  
Now if you're down on love or don't believe  
This ain't for you (no, this ain't for you)  
And if you got it deep in your heart  
And deep down you know that it's true (come on, come on, come on)  
Well, let me see you put your hands up (hands up)  
Fellas tell your lady she's the one (fellas tell your lady she's the one, oh)  
Put your hands up (hands up)  
Ladies let him know he's got your love  
Look him right in his eyes and tell him  
We've been...

Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)  
Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

Heeeeeeeeeeeey Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Heeeeeeeeeeeey Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

In this song make ALOT of people hug around their parnthers.

Exceptly Naruto and Hinata , and Gaara and Asami.

Later on Asami dragged Gaara outside.

push Gaara to the ground and fell next to him.

Gaara pulled Asami's body closer to his body and ran his fingers though her silk red-orange hair.

Asami pulled off his black shirt and unbutton his pants.

"Hey Gaara go find your own place to make out" shout Sasuke.

"Yeah lets go to your place" Asami said in a Sedutive voice

AT Gaara Place

Once Again,Asami uncloth Gaara as they kisses.Then it was Asami's turn.

Gaara pulled off Asami's shirt then swiftly her jeans.

Leave her Pretty Red bra.(she didn't wear underwear)

"You didn't wear underwear" Gaara asked

"No because I knew we would have sex"

"Asami you naughty girl,you"Gaara said

"Well,punish me"

Gaara unstapped her bra.

And kiss her in the mouth and made his way down to her neck it sucking it very hard.

She moaned softly.She had her hand to his crouch.He moaned too.

When he got to her legs he insert his tongue in her vagina.

She moaned loudly in pleasure.

Gaara left her area and he got in postion.

"don't worry I'll be soft"

He inserted his dick in her.

First it hurt and then he hit the spot. Asami moaned louder.

"OH GAARA"

"OH, BABY"

Gaara let out the semen.Gaara remove his dick

And kissed Asami once more.

Then fell in a deep sleep.

Gaara: I can't belive that.

Deidre 242: Yes, you are NO LONGER a Vigrin.

Gaara: Damn you

Deidre 242: MMMAAAHHH

Gaara: please review,ggrrr


	4. Naruto is my Bitch!

Damn! I sended 3 hours doing my thick but short hair its at shoulder lenght. And my dad is being a jackass! so, that means no money for my mother or me ,this is some shit. Abuse man!

I don't own Naruto ... but I brought Neji off e-bay.

chapter summary: Sasuke teased Naruto . .

Naruto is my Bitch!

Everybody was sitting in a OVER crowned room. The adults started at the young VERY sleepy teens.

"Sasuke" asked Tsunade

"here"

"Sakura"

"here"

"Ino"

"I'm here"

"Shikamaru"

"how troublesome"

"Chouji"

"munch-munch,oh! here!"

"Temari"

"here"

"Gaara"

"yawn"(didn't get no sleep after have sex again)

"Kiba and Akamaru"

"here"

"woof"

"Shino"

"here"

" Lee "

"yawn"(he went to the club)

"Tenten"

"yawn"( she sewed Neji)

"Neji"

"zzzzzzz"(sleepy"

"Naruto"

"he's asleep in my bed" said Sasuke

"very funny Sasuke" said Tsunade

"Hinata"

"zzzzzzzzz"

"WHY IS EVERY SO DAMN SLEEPY"screamed Tsunade

Then sleepy eyed Naruto walked into the room. He yawn and sit down and fell a sleep.

"..."

"OK! EVERYBODY STAND YOUR LAZY ASSES UP AND LISTEN!"

This woke everybody up.

"WHAT!"they said grumpy

"what time you guys went to bed ,I did say today is very important"

Gaara: 1:35a.m

Naruto:7:40a.m

Sasuke:3:47a.m

Neji and Tenten:4:44a.m

Rock lee:2:15a.m

Ino:1:09am

Sakura:1:30am

Shikamaru:12:01am

Chouji:11:59pm

Kiba: 5:30am

Shino: 4:15am

Temari:11:38pm

Kankuro:6:01am

"Damn!"

Everybody yawned

"I want you to tell what you think of certain people in the room"

"you mean want we think of our friends" said Shikamura

"Thats easy, Shikamaru is my friend,Ino is hot,so is Temari is mean, Naruto is loud,Sasuke and Neji are jackasses,Kankuro is stupid,Gaara is scary said Chouji(the only one that's a wake)

"Very good Chouji,now Shino " said Tsunade

"Kiba smells bad ,he needs a bath and flea and tick protection"

"Ino"

"Sakura is a bill-board and Shikamaru is my lazy ass-boyfriend and Chouji is his fatass friend."

"Neji"

"zzzzzzzzz"

"NEJI"

"Oh..Sasuke is a bisexaul and Lee is a drug dealer"

" ...Tenten"

"Neji is my baby and Gaara is scary"

"Lee"

"I AM NOT A DRUG DEALER"

"Gaara"

"Asami is my girl"

"Temari"

"Iam Preganet"

Everybody gasped.

"Is this true "

"yup! 7 months"

"So that's why you been act like a Bitch? said Kankuro

"ggggggrrr"

"hey, Naruto is that why you been so fat" said Sasuke

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto

Sasuke rubbed Naruto on the stomach.

"So,when is your baby due and Iam the father?"

"Did you guys know Sasuke is a **_rape_**ist, rapes men?"

All the boys move the opposite of the room. But Neji stay on Sasuke's because he wasn't scared.

"Sakura" said Tsunade

"Sasuke is sexy"

"Naruto"

"Hinata is my women"

Hinata blushed.

"Sasuke"

"Sakura is my baby and Naruto is my baby's momma"

"You jackass Iam NOT A GIRL"

"but Gaara and you can bear children because of your demons"

"So what" said a VERY angry Naruto

"well If I sew you,Sakura and Gaara will bring back the Uchiha clan but Sakura will always be my favorite"

"Hell no"shouts Gaara and Naruto

"hell yeah" shouts Sakura

"Hinata' said Tsunade

"I love Naruto-kun"

"Kiba"

"akamaru is cool"

"KanKuro'

"Iam a pimp"

Please review!


	5. The ring

...(eeerrr..you know the name)

New story: Life is not a bed of roses: The Next Generation.

chapter summary: eeer I'm not going to solied it.

The Ceremony and Celebration

A ceremony was being helded to drop the bomb on Konoha about the return of the dead. But Neji had something different plan. He were dressed in tux and all fancy for some one special.

Everybody was seat at tables with friends or family. Of,course,Neji sat with his girlfreind,Tenten.

"Hey,your look very handsome today,Neji"

"And you very beauty "

"Thank you'

Tsunade went up to the sage and said her speech and "the bomb"

"Fellow citizens a great mircle has happen. The some of dead has raised.But do not be alarm. These are our protectors.

During that Neji hands TenTen a pretty white flower and heads outside.

"what a pretty rose" she said.

Tenten rubbed the rose and smell it. She saw a rounded up note under the stem. It said

Dear Tenten,I have somthing important to ask you meet me outside.

Tenten went outside and saw Neji.

"hey"said Tenten.

Neji got on one knee and said"Tenten will you marry me?"

At first Tenten didn't know what to say.Then it caught up.

"yes"

Neji put the ring on her


	6. The Great Depression

( you know the name)

I loss count of the chapter. And I'm on and my username is Sweet.

come and meet me.

Neji: You are a prevert.

Me : shute up, handsome prick.

I don't own Naruto but ...If I WAS in Naruto I would chase Neji around forever.

Chapter summary: It's the great depression of Naruto(the show).

The Great Depression

After hearding their parent when back the kids liked at first but the parent took control as soon as possible.

Like Sasuke can't see Sakura or be with her,Neji and Tenten can't be married, Naruto and Hinata can't be together and Gaara and Asami can't never be. And Temari can't keep her baby. This made them want to be dead. Suicide.

The Uchiha Mansion

Sasuke was laying up in his room with the door shute. He doesn't want anything. His father pay more attention to Itachi as usasal

Sasuke was had money saved of to buy Sakura a wedding ring but he had to get away from his family first. Sasuke real hated first family now. Then the phone rings.

He has his own private line ,he hope he still has.

Sasuke: what

Naruto: You real are down ain't you ,asshole

Sasuke: I'm not in the mood ,Naruto

Naruto: so Iam, ever since **THEY** came back, Life has been depressing.

Sasuke: tell me something I don't know.

Naruto: I want to die.

Sasuke: me too, maybe we can run away or sometime.

Naruto: I am going to buy, me a Apartment outside Konoha,so Hinata can live with me.

Sasuke: You know that her dad will,find you.

Naruto: so ,what all I care about is being with Hinata and why does Hinata's dad care he doesn't love her, not like I do.

Sasuke: How do think I feel,My dad doesn't care about me and he's keeping me here,I want to be with Sakura.

Naruto: I have to go , peace out.(hang up)

Sasuke: what ever

Sauke just laying there dreaming about being with his friends being with...Sakura.

Hyuuga mansion

Neji layed in bed, Hinata sit in the kichen eating ramen all day long and crying. Neji hasn't eating in two days and Hinata has eating all day like she was pregnant or something.(she has been getting bigger over the months)

Later on in the day Hinata went to Neji's room.

"Neji y-you want some food,y-you haven't eaten in days"

"..No"

"but you got to eat something you'll die"

"that's the whole point,to get away from here"

Hinata sat on Neji's bed and put her hand on his head.

"your got a pretty high fever and sweating alot"

"..."

" Neji,you ok"

"..."

Hinata went up to call Sakura.

Sakura: Hello?

Hinata: hey, Sakura, It's Hinata

Sakura: hey, how you doing( OK SERIOUSLY HINATA iS PREGNANT)

Hinata: fine, I called because of Neji he's sick.

Sakura: Syptoms

Hinata: He has a high fever.

Sakura: any others

Hinata: well,he says his headache and Chest feels tight and he will not eat.

Sakura: probably Pneumonia or Flu or a step infection.

Just take him to see Tsunade or the hospital.

Hinata: Ok. see you late

they hang up.

Hinata turns to Neji Who looks Uncunscious.

" Neji,get up,you need to get up "

Neji slowly get out of bed, Hinata helps him get into her car. And drives him the Hospital.

In the Hospital

Tsunade see them and shows them in to her office.

" It's Pneumonia,We need to keep him for a few weeks"

Hinata nodded.

" hinata could you tell Tenten to visit me" Neji asks weakly.

"sure"

on the way out of the hospital Hinata calls Tenten .

But she get the answering machine so she left a message.

" hello you reached Tenten's cell, I 'm not here at the monment so leave your name and message and I will be back with you, but for Emergency press 5123"

Hinata: BITCH PICK OF THE FUCKING PHONEY OUR MAN IS IN THE HOSPITAL DRYING(not).

In minutes Tenten called back screaming "WWHHHAAT! NEJI IS WHERE?.

"Neji is in the hospital with Pneumonia" said Hinata

" Is he ok"

" I don't know"

Tenten down to Neji's room

please reveiw


	7. Baby momma beat down

YYYAAAY! My volleyball game is 10/16/06 wish me luck people.

And this week I go to the Fair .YYYYAAAYYY

I don't Naruto but..THEy need to go to the Fair..

chapter summary: Hinata and Temari go baby shoppping. And Shikamaru get his ass beat by Temari

Baby Momma Beat Down

Temari and Hinata couldn't be depressed because they could loss their babies . So they decide to go shopping together for baby things,of course they didn't want to know the sex.

At Wal-mart

" Hinata, do this look" said Temari

Temari showed Hinata a blue footy outfit.

" b-but that's for a boy"

"so" I

"It could be a Girl"

"ARGGH"

"Hinata "

"w-what"

" I'm very hungry"

"me too let's eat"

They went to the food court .

Hinata brought about 12 cups of ramen,she use her credeit card to pay for it. And Temari

ate ice cream with pickles. Pregnant people eat very odd things.

After eatting more odd thing Temari and Hinata got back shopping. THey went for the cribs

"I 'm going to get a white bassinet" said Hinata

" I'm going to get a crib with pooh bear on it" said Temari

" Temari I forget to ask who's your b-baby's daddy"

"WHo your's, Kiba?" sai Temari

"NO"

"Shino"

"hell,NO"

"Neji"

"Are you crazy, he's my cousin,NO!"

It's took Temari another ten seconds to say the answer"

" I KNOW ,IT'S Sasuke"

Hinata slap herself on the head.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ,NARUTO"

"Oh,I for got about him"

"Only You and Sakura know I'm pregnant,Not even Naruto knows I am have his baby"

" Why "

"Because If word get out I'm pregnant the village,they will tell my dad and who know what will he do but not to me but my baby he will take it from me"

"What will you do with it" asked Temari

"I don't but you don't tell who you baby daddy is"

"It'...Shikamaru"

"OH MY GOD but Shikamaru has Ino"

"WHAT HE SAID HIS LAZY ASS WAS SINGLE"

"he ain't"

Temari got up and picked up five bricks and got up in her Jeep.

"Hinata let go we going to get that Bitch"

Temari drived down to Shikamaru's place

"Shikamaru GET YO BITCH ASS OUT HERE NNNOOW"

Shikamaru ran open the door with Ino by his side.

"Want do you want Temari"

"Want do you think lazy ass , I 'm here to tell you I'm pregnant with your Baby"

Ino turn to Shika " Is this true"

"No baby I ,would never cheat on you"

Shikamaru push Ino in the house. Temari threw a brick. It hit the window.

"Come out"

Shikamura didn't answer.

Temari threw brick number two. It hit the Car.

Shikamaru ran out.

"My new car " he screamed

Temari tackled Shika and kicked him.

"You will pay child support" said shouted

Shikamaru cried in pain. "ok just leave me alone"

Temari back off and got into the Jeep with Hinata

"Temari I have to go to work"

"Ok,Drop me off over by the hokage building"

After dropping Temari off Hinata went to work at the Hospital.

please reveiw


	8. A Happy Halloween

AGH! YOU KNOW!

arrrggHH! I will punish Naruto for his Sin on Saturday! Sakura belong to Sasuke not Naruto, Who belongs to Hinata.

Takes off belt and Whips Naruto 15 and 13 times. Because in Japan he's 15 and in America he's 12-13.

Naruto: it burns

Me : IT BETTER, YOU BADDIE.

I don't own Naruto..but they such go treat or tricking.

blank: -.-

(Note Sakura has a kid ,name Mia ,who's 10 days old)

mai has black hair and green eyes.

A Happy Halloween

Halloween will probably be the only time the gang will be hanging out together except Neji who in the Hospital and slow recovering. Sasuke and Naruto were head to pick up Sakura and Hinata. They were enjoy there time along.

"Why are you so gay and you love Sakura" asked Naruto

"Because I want to be" said Sasuke

"It get on my nerves"

" So"

"Stop!"  
"stop to make love"

"No,Sakura's house is right here"

Sasuke suddenly stop the car.And Naruto hit the dash board.

"Danmit, can't you drive" said Naruto

"I made a 70 on my driving test but I pass because the teacher like me" said Sasuke

"...What?..."

Sasuke got out the to walk the the door step.

"SAKURA, I'M HERE" he shouted

Sakura walked out wearing a black dress and fangs in her mouth.

THey kissed soon as possible . it last about 10-15 minutes.

"HEY,HURRY UP" shouted Naruto.

"SHUTE UP, YOU DOBE"

"WELL WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE FREE CANDY GIVE AWAY"

Sasuke and Sakura hurry in to the car . And next was to pick up Hinata.

Hyuuga Mansion

Hinata POv

oh,Naruto will be here any minute and I have some back pain,it could be labor pain. And what will I tell Naruto "oh I'm sorry,i can't go trick or treat because I 'm have your baby and I don't know WHY I didn't tell you in the first place". And If father finds out I he will take my baby. And treat it like he treated me .

Some water driggs down Hinata's leg.

OH shit , not my water too, this is the worst.

Hinata hear a voice outside.

"HINATA LETS GO" shouts Naruto.

Ok, Naruto must not hug or kiss me or anything like that.

normal POv

Hinata comes weird walking out the masion. Her face looks twisted. Sakura knew what was wrong.

"Of all the times" she thought

Hinata's baby was in no mood to come in the world without make Havco in Hinata's womb.

Hinata flinched in pain. Sakura leaned over and said "How many minutes are your contractions apart"

"I don't know,they are coming so fast"

"Try not to make any sounds unless you want Naruto to know"

"How the baby is going crazy,I think it going to kick it's way out and they it bumbing up and down, it' going crazy"

"Well that'll tell you it's going to be like Naruto"

Hinata whimpered.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was paying no attention,he was sing with Naruto .

Sasuke: **EBONY... AND ...I-IVRY ! **

Naruto :**Live together in perfect harmony! **

Hinata made a small crying sound again and Sakura held her hand.

Naruto turn around .

"Hinata,is there so thing wrong" he ask

"N-No, I'm O-Ok"

Naruto turn back around to Sasuke. And join back sing

Naruto and Sasuke: FREAKALEEK!  
radio:(How you like it daddy?)

Sasuke:Shameka Keisha

radio:(How you like it daddy?)

Naruto:FREAKALEEK!  
radio:(How you like it daddy?)

Sasuke:Sabrina Crysta  
Naruto:FREAKALEEK!  
Sasuke:FREAKALEEK

Naruto:Felicia Tenisha

Hinata began to crying.

Sakura jump in Naruto's face,so he couldn"t see.

"Hey ,could you take us to the hospital" said Sakura

"Why"

"Because we have to ...Work today,yeah !we have work"

"You said you didn't have to work today"

" Do I have to call Tsunade"

"No"

"OK THen"

But still Sakura had to let them know they were coming.

Tsunade: Hello?

Sakura:It's Sakura ,Hinata in having contractions"

Tsunade: Minutes

Sakura: about 30-20 minutes

Tsunade: did her water broke

Sakura:No,but it leaking

Tsunade: Is there anybody around!

Sakura: nobody but Naruto and Sasuke

Tsunade : just Get her here now,

Sakura : ok

Sasuke was drive fast but reckless. He was drive on the side walk and almost hit a old lady,a two kids,a Subway,three car and a biker a tree.

"SASUKE !STOP DRIVING LIKE A TOALLY ASS"

Naruto and Sasuke turn to them, Naruto reached out and put his hand on Hinata's hand (it was on her leg).

"Hinata please tell me what's wrong, please"Naruto begged

"Naruto,there is nothing wrong,she fine" said Sakura

Naruto hasn't the type of person who worried but he was worried.

THey pulled into the hospital drive way.

Hinata jump out . Sakura followed.

They thought Naruto and Sasuke left,but they just went to Taco Bell and came back.

" I want to see what wrong with her" said Naruto

"And Why do I have to come?" Said Sasuke

"Because to watch Sakura"

"...Cool.."

Naruto and Sasuke went in the hospital pretending to be Docters from Mexico .

"Baila en la calle de noche"said Naruto

"What " said the nurse

"Baila en la calle de día hyuuga" said Sasuke

"oh hyuga,let's see,oh here it is there a Hinata Hyuuga and a Neji Hyuuga" said nurse

"hinata" said Sasuke

"she's on the Labor and Delivery Floor"said nurse

"mi casa" Said Naruto

They turn and it was Temari holding a little bunndle

"What you talking..about lassie" Said Naruto

"rrriggght.What are you doing here?"

On the way to the Labor and Delivery Floor, Sasuke asked 'the question'.

"Who's baby" he asked

"Your's"

"WHAT"

"Her name is Mai Uchiha she's olny 10 days old"

"She look just like me"

"That's what Sakura said "

"What will my parents say,My mother would love it but my brother and Father could care less. I would wait til she old to show her off"

"

Naruto was already gone . Looking for Hinata.

On the Labor and Delivery Floor it was very quiet, but you can hear some cried in a room . Naruto followed the crying it, lead to Hinata in her room Lrying on her bed,she was make moan and goaning sounds, with Tsunade and Sakura.

"n-naruto" she said lowly

"It's will be Ok,Hinata" Said Sakura

"I wish I told Naruto I was pergnant"

"I feel the same way about Sasuke"

"ooohhh! I had another contraction"

"Ready to push" asked Tsunade

Hinata thought for awhile then got up and move to a soft chair.

" NO, j-just give it more time"

"Hinata If you don't deliver soon , the baby will probaly be a stillborn by the time it's born" said Tsunade

While Naruto was pay attention to what Hinata was saying some guy grabbed him on the shoulder.

"Hey I know who you " he said .THen handed Naruto

a sea green outfit for Hospital people.

"Get dress ,we might have to do a C-section on her since she will not push" he said.

"Thanks"

Naruto got suit up quickly and before he went back to Hinata's room he ran into Sasuke.

"Guess,who this is " said Sasuke

"Your sister"

"No,dumbass,my daughter"

"well,I have to go to Hinata"

'I ain't stoping you" said Sasuke

Naruto walk pass him.

In Hinata's room

Hinata's labor is make ALOT of progess. The baby's head sticking out. When Naruto arrived Tsunade and Sakura knew but Hinata was too busy trying not to push.Naruto step right and then she knew it was him and she was so happy she cried.

"Hinata you have to get this over with" he said

"But I scared" she said

" I know,but the baby won't come If you don't push, the baby will not get a chance to live if you don't bring it in to this World"

"What about the pain"

"How much pain you think it going to be if the baby isn't born"

Hinata's Pov

He's right. and I can't run from this battle . I can't run no more. The baby will not be born unless I bring it in to this world . I must push.

Normal Pov

" I'm... (Gulp) ..ready" said Hinata

" ok! I'll coach you throught this " said Sakura

"Ok"

"Do you want to go to your bed"

"No"

"Ok then let's do this"

"PUSH!!"

Hinata pushed.

" 1..2..3.. stop!' shouted Sakura.

She gave a second to catch her breath.

"PUSH,PUSH!" shouted Sakura.

"AAAHHH! I THE HEAD, IT OUT,IT HURTS" Screamed Hinata

"KEEP PUSHING, DON'T IT'S ALMOST OUT" Shouted Naruto.

In seconds with a gust of blood and water the baby was born.

It was life-less and gray.

" GIVE ME SOME OXYGEN,NOW!" SHOUTED Sakura to the Midwife.

THe midwife hurried back with a oxygen tanker and sevarl more docters.

They Carried the baby over to the Infant ICU.

Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Sakura .. is the baby going to be Ok" he asked

"I don't know ..But I'll check." she said

Sakura left the room and ran into Sasuke with Mai.

"Sasuke ,What are you doing here?"

"With the dobe"

"Oh,I see you met little Mai"

"Yeah shes' a little Angel"

"What happened with Naruto and Hinata?"

"Wasn't breathing"

Sasuke was speechless.

"And I have to go check on the baby"

Sakura went up to the infant ICU and founded out that they were still work on it.

Finally , the baby gave out a loud wail .

Everybody sighed in relief.

And Sakura just cried .

It was a little girl,she weigh 7 pounds 13 oz, she is 19 inches long from head to toes. She had blonde hair and pale lavender eyes.

After doing so tests on her. They found out she had

heart problem due to no early care. Then she was ready to go back to her parents.

In Hinata's new room

During the time that the baby was in ICU, Hinata was moving to a different room. Then she started to weep uncontrolly . Until Sakura brought the baby in a pink blanket with a white green stripped hat.

"My baby " said cried Hinata

Tears filled both Naruto and Hinata's eye,tears of joy.

Naruto and Hinata: WWWWWAAAHHH! please reveiw!


	9. skip IF ch 10 is up NOTICE

WARING: I WILL CHANGE THE STROY'S NAME TO ' Love,Lust,lies and the dead'

AND I WILL STOP WILL THIS TROY FOR A WHILE. 2 WEEKS TO CACTH WTIH MY OTHER STORTIES AND GET MORE REVEIWS.

PEACE OUT:)


	10. SORRY! GO to SQUEAL

I'am sorry . There's no really ending to this story. But THere is a squeal. My story called The Second Generation, is the squeal just with a some changes ,just with the babies. Like Hinata gave birth to a son. And Sakura had twins a year later. And Temari gave birth to son a year later. And Tenten had a son a month after Hinata.

Please go to my profile and go to The Second Generation.


End file.
